One More Day
by DBZROCKETGIRL
Summary: Hmmm I don't relly know how to explian this without spoiling it but its a song fic and its a Goku/Chi-Chi fic I think its a good fic so what are ya waiting for read :)


Dragonball Z is not mine (even though I wish vegeta was hehe) I sadly did not create it. I also do not own the song "One More Day" The group Diamond Rio does. This is a Goku/Chi-Chi fic im not really big on that coupling but this song just goes so well with them. This fic takes place after the cell saga it is slightly AU.  
  
Also I dedicate this fic to anyone who has lost someone and to  
  
My best friend Emily Coop who died I wish I could have one more day with her. Now on with the story.  
  
"One More Day"  
  
~  
  
Last night I hade a crazy dream  
  
A wish was granted just for me,  
  
It could be for anything  
  
~  
  
Chi-Chi woke up startled. She looked to her side for her companion but goku wasn't there. She frowned he had been dead a year now and she missed him terribly. She dragged herself out of bed and looked at the clock.  
  
"12:30! You've got to be kidding me I never over sleep" she said talking to herself "I hope Gohan got himself up and on time for school."  
  
She walked into the kitchen where there was a note on the counter.  
  
Mom,  
  
Bulma wants you to come over.  
  
She said she had a surprise for you.  
  
Gohan  
  
PS. Oh and don't worry I got up and im on time  
  
For school I took the car so the flying Nimbus is all yours.  
  
'Well I might as well go to Bulma's I wonder what she has for me' she thought as she went to get dressed. After she was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a blue t-shirt that had 'Chi-Chi' written across it, she was off to Bulma's on the Nimbus cloud. When they arrived Chi-Chi thanked the flying Nimbus as it flew off. She walked to the capsule corp. front door and rang the doorbell, and of course none other than Vegeta answered.  
  
"What do you want" Vegeta growled. If there was one thing Vegeta hated besides Goku it was his harpy wife.  
  
"Well excuse me for living, I came to see Bulma not you. Will you go get her" Chi-Chi said rolling her eyes.  
  
"WOMAN!" He yelled "GET DOWN HERE!"  
  
"Vegeta if I've told you once I've told you a million times. My name is Bulma not woman" Bulma said walking down the stairs.  
  
"Whatever" Vegeta mumbled walking away.  
  
"Oh hi Chi-Chi" Bulma said cheerfully letting me in and shutting the door. "I'm glade your over I have something for you" She said walking to the back yard. "I know you've been depressed lately with Goku gone soooo..." Chi-Chi watched as Bulma opened the back door and all seven dragonballs were sitting on a table. "I gathered up all of them so you could have a wish, anything you want Chi-Chi it's yours."  
  
~  
  
I didn't ask for money  
  
Or a mansion in Malibu  
  
I simply wished, for one more day with you  
  
~  
  
"RISE ETERNAL DRAGON!" Bulma shouted as the sky turned dark and the Dragon stood before them. Chi-Chi shivered she never liked the Eternal Dragon very much.  
  
"You have one wish and one wish only what shall it be" the Dragon boomed.  
  
Chi-Chi stood there stunned. Sure she could wish to be incredibly wealthy or have a huge mansion in the city, but would that really make her happy.  
  
"I'm growing impasent!" The Dragon yelled.  
  
"Come on Chi-chi I know you can think of something" Bulma said.  
  
Then she knew what would make her the happiest person in the world.  
  
"Eternal Dragon I wish that for one day my Goku could come back to me."  
  
~  
  
One more day  
  
One more time  
  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
  
But then again  
  
I know what it would do  
  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you  
  
~  
  
"That's your wish?" Bulma questioned. Chi-chi just smiled and shook her head.  
  
"You're wish has been granted" the Eternal Dragon said as all the dragonballs spread back over the earth.  
  
Chi-Chi looked around and to her dismay she found no Goku.  
  
"I guess the Eternal Dragon got my wish wrong" Chi-Chi sighed "Well thanks Bulma, But I should really be going."  
  
"Sorry Chi-Chi."  
  
"That's ok" Chi-Chi said as she called the nimbus cloud "Bye Bulma."  
  
"Bye"  
  
Chi-Chi was depressed now she really thought that she would see Goku. 'Well that's ok' she thought 'Now all I wanna do is go home and take a nice relaxing bath' when she got home she walked in and the phone was ringing.  
  
"Grrrrrrrr" she growled at the sound of the phone. She walked over to the phone and picked it up  
  
"Hello" she said unhappily  
  
"Chi-Chi thank god you picked up I've been trying to call you" she heard Bulma say on the other end.  
  
"Bulma I just got home it takes me a while you know. Now what's wrong?"  
  
"Chi-Chi... Um I think you may want to come back over."  
  
"WHAT!" Chi-Chi yelled "I just got ho......"  
  
"It doesn't matter get over here."  
  
"Ok but Bulma you owe me big."  
  
"Oh this is definitely worth it, Bye" Bulma said hanging up.  
  
'What's up with her' Chi-Chi thought as she got up to call the Nimbus cloud once again.  
  
"This better be good" She said to herself as she neared Capsule Corp. She soon hopped off the cloud and walked to the door ringing the bell hoping Vegeta would not answer. Soon she heard the door knob turn and expected to see Vegeta or Bulma but she saw Goku!?!?  
  
"OH MY KAMI!!" Chi-chi's eyes widened and she jumped into his open arms. "Oh goku I missed you so much."  
  
"And I missed you to Chi-Chi" he said kissing her forehead.  
  
"Come on Goku lets go home"  
  
"Ok" Goku said shaking his head.  
  
"Remember Chi-Chi it's only for 24 hours" Bulma said before Chi-Chi called the Nimbus Cloud.  
  
~  
  
First thing I'd do is pray for time to crawl  
  
Then I'd unplug the telephone  
  
And keep the T.V. off  
  
I'd hold you every second  
  
Say a million I love you's  
  
That's what I'd do  
  
With one more day with you  
  
~  
  
Chi-Chi wished the Nimbus Cloud would hurry up. Every second she had with Goku was preaches.  
  
"Goku can't you make this thing go any faster" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"We'll be home soon enough Chi just be patient" Goku smiled.  
  
'Kami I missed that smile' Chi-Chi thought  
  
Soon they were home and Goku swept Chi-Chi into his arms and carried her inside and sat her on the couch.  
  
"I love you Goku." Chi-Chi said smileling.  
  
"I love you to Chi."  
  
They leaned towards each other and where about to share a long awaited kiss when.  
  
"RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG"  
  
"Ugggg" Chi-Chi said getting up and throwing the phone at the wall.  
  
'Still the same ol' Chi-Chi' Goku thought smiling.  
  
"There no more interruptions" she said.  
  
Chi-Chi sat down and wrapped her arms around him and finally got that kiss she wanted, it was heavenly.  
  
"I wanna hold you forever Chi"  
  
"I know but you have to go back" she said and started crying."  
  
~  
  
One more day  
  
One more time  
  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
  
But then again  
  
I know what it would do  
  
Leave me wishing still for one more day with you  
  
~  
  
"Oh please stop crying Chi please." he rocked her back and forth.  
  
"Chi-Chi..... Chi-Chi........ CHI-CHI!!!!"  
  
"Huh what" Chi-Chi said as her eyes flew open and Bulma was standing there.  
  
"Where's Goku" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Don't you remember he died Chi-Chi, sometimes I worry about you?"  
  
"Then..." She frowned "it was all a dream."  
  
~  
  
Leave me wishing still for one more day  
  
Leave me wishing still for one more day  
  
~  
  
There's my story I hope you liked it please review but please don't be to harsh *ducks seeing on coming tomatoes* I know this probably isn't the best writing but hey I try. 


End file.
